Prohibido
by DarkEmi
Summary: El Intento de venganza de parte de Hanji la había llevado a ver y escuchar lo mas privado que podía pasar en el cuarto de una deseosa pareja de amantes! Oh dios mío, ahora sí que estaba muerta... Ereri! ( 18) ñ3ñ


Hola! yo aquí de nuevo *Rueda por el piso* les traje otro fic, otro que salió no sé de donde xD lo único que sé, es que Eren me mostró (en mi mente) todo esto .-. loco pero cierto xD nos leemos abajo! :D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

**Aclaración:** para las que no saben que es el Toc (palabra que va a salir en este fic xD) significa Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo ya comprenderán por qué xD

**ADVERTENCIA:** +18 este fic contiene Lemon Explicito *se desangra* o eso creo yo XD

* * *

"Rivaille" Pensó sonriendo.

-Hoy pagaras enano maldito- murmuro una malévola Hanji mientras habría el guardarropas de Levi, había sido difícil poder entrar a la habitación, pero no imposible. Tomando varias de las impecables y extremadamente blancas camisas, las descolgó depositándolas sobre el suelo, que no tenía ni una mota de polvo, rodando los ojos por el pequeño Toc de Levi, saco una botellita trasparente en la cual se veía un extraño líquido azul.

Cuando iba a verter una "Pequeña" cantidad del líquido sobre las camisas, sintió los rápidos pasos por el pasillo, maldiciendo internamente por no haber sido más rápida, cerró el frasquito y tomando todas las camisas se adentró en el guardarropa, rezando porque a Levi no se le ocurriera cambiarse de camisa.

Lo que nunca espero fue ver y escuchar todo lo que paso dentro de esa habitación.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

-Heichoouuuu- rogaba el "endemoniado" mocoso de ahora 19 años mientras se arrastraba por la cama revuelta.

-no te atrevas- murmuro roncamente Rivaille el cual al verlo acercarse estampo su pie en el rostro de Eren, escuchando un pequeño quejido del otro hombre por el golpe.

-pero Heichou- suplico Eren mientras tomaba suavemente el pie con la mano y después se lo llevaba a la boca, besando cada uno de los dedos, tan sensualmente que Rivaille se quedó mirando fijamente como después de besarle el pie Eren abría la boca y mordía uno de sus dedos.

Un sonoro gemido salió de la boca de Levi al sentir el mordisco nada suave de Eren, le había dolido pero el placer que le recorrió después fue mucho mejor al sentir la lengua de Eren suavizar el lugar del mordisco, mirándose fijamente se creó el choque de deseo de nuevo, ese deseo que los venia consumiendo desde hace tanto, el mismo que con el tiempo solo venía creciendo, pero solo había un pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño cambio, o no un cambio que favoreciera a Levi.

Eren había crecido como el titan que era, ahora con su 1,85 era unos varios centímetros más alto que Rivaille, lo cual hace meses venía haciendo estragos en su relación, no sentimentalmente, ya que seguían amándose tanto y mucho más que al principio, pero si físicamente, hasta hace exactamente unos 6 meses había empezado como una pequeña sugerencia de parte de Eren de ser el de "arriba" en la relación recibiendo un rotundo y obstinado NO de parte de su amante.

Y ahí fue cuando empezó el calvario de la abstinencia, porque SI, llevaban más de 6 meses sin sexo, 6 PUTOS MESES que tenían tanto a Levi como a Eren con el deseo a flor de piel, los dos primeros meses no fue nada, ya que seguían comportándose igual solo que sin sexo, las caricias y el complacerse solo con las manos había ayudado, pero no era lo mismo.

A los 4 meses las manos ya no eran suficiente, no ayudaban en apagar el deseo que hacía a sus mentes pensar en el otro de la forma más lasciva que podían, el solo verlos sentado en la mesa a la hora del desayuno, almuerzo y cena hacia que todos los presentes sintieran la tensión sexual que corría por las miradas mal disimuladas entre esos dos.

El quinto mes fue el peor se atacaban en los pasillos sin llegar nunca a terminar ya que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer de quien iba a ser el dominante en la relación, siempre que terminaban en la habitación de uno de los dos, la pelea comenzaba, revolviendo todas las sabanas las cuales terminaban en el suelo junto con los almohadones. Pero nunca llegaban a mas allá de besos ardientes de lujuria contenida, siempre terminaban discutiendo, uno Enojado y el otro irritado, lo cual terminaba dejándolos otra noche más en una habitación vacía sin poder dormir.

Ahora se encontraban en el sexto mes, Levi estaba que amarraba a Eren en la cama y se lo violaba ya quisiera o no, claro que no sería una violación ya que haría a Eren llegar al éxtasis de pura pasión, pero aun así ahora se encontraban revolviéndose en las sabanas, con Eren sobre Levi.

Había que admitir que por la forma en que se encontraban, Eren llevaba la batuta de dominante, pero el escurridizo enano bajo él se movió tan rápido que en menos de un segundo se encontraba poniendo todo su peso contra la espalda de Eren, demostrándole que la estatura no importaba cuando se trataba de ser el de arriba.

Suspirando Eren se tendió en la cama, Levi sonrió al pensarse ganador, pero su sonrisa solo duro unos segundos al sentí a Eren darse vuelta con una velocidad mayor a la suya dejándolo de espalda a la cama, con las piernas abiertas, en las cuales Eren se entrometió antes de que se cerraran, atacando con sus grandes manos las de Levi las cuales sostuvo sobre la cabeza de este.

Todo su cuerpo tocaba al otro, estaban mirándose fijamente, mientras sus reparaciones irregulares chocaban contra el rostro opuesto, un pequeño movimiento de Levi izo que eren apretara un poco más las muñecas de Levi y que sus caderas chocaran presionaran más fuerte sus miembros, haciéndolos a ambos soltar un jadeo de satisfacción.

-Heichou… por favor- la súplica con palabras no fue nada comparada con la de sus ojos verdes, suspirando resignado por primera vez Levi asintió mientras relajaba su cuerpo contra el colchón. Le daría una oportunidad al mocos y pobre de Eren si no disfrutaba de esto, porque si no, lo colgaría de las pelotas en un árbol para que se lo comiera un titan.

Sonriendo Eren se acercó a besarle, la pasión corrió como lava ardiendo por sus venas mientras ambos cuerpos se arqueaban buscando más contacto con el cuerpo contrario, como si se leyeran la mente Eren lo soltó de las muñecas y ambos pares de manos recorrieron el cuerpo contrario, reconociendo con las mano las curvas olvidadas en estos meses, era tanto el deseo que en unos minutos ya estaban desnudos restregando sus miembros causando una fricción que los enloquecía a ambos.

Eren llevo 3 de sus dedos a la boca de Levi, viéndolo con dudas primero, sabia en carne propia que primero debía darle una buena dilatación a su Heichou, no quería hacerle daño, la lujuria lleno sus ojos al ver como la sensual boca de Levi se habría y su lengua recorría suavemente cada uno de sus dedos dejándolos lo suficiente resbaladizos, retirando sus dedos lo llevo a la entrada de Levi y cuando iba a entrar en la apretada estrella rosa lo beso, introduciendo su dedo al mismo tiempo que invadía con su lengua la boca de Levi.

Lo beso con todo el amor que sentía por él, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su Heichou se tensaba al sentir su dedo dentro, estaba casi seguro que él era el primero para su Heichou, conociéndolo tendría que serlo, sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta del porqué de la negativa de Rivaille, Eren sería la primera persona de Levi. Sería el primero al que dejaría entrar a su corazón y alma.

Movió lentamente su dedo, no quería lastimarlo ni nada por el estilo pero la abstinencia de estos meses lo había hecho desearlo tanto, que dolía. Bajo besando suavemente su cuello, mordisqueo algunos lugares buscando un punto sensible en él, hallándolo justo entre el hombro y el inicio de su cuello.

Levi se sorprendió al sentirse tan bien con el dedo dentro de su cuerpo, no podía negar que molestaba, pero por ahora no dolía. Gimió roncamente al sentir el pequeño mordico en la base de su cuello, seguro como el infierno que estuvo a punto de correrse ahí mismo, ese mordisco había sido tan excitante.

Un segundo dedo y Levi lo miro arrugando las cejas, Eren lo beso de nuevo haciendo tijeras con sus dedos dentro de la apretada entrada, beso descaradamente su pecho llegando a sus pezones los cuales mordió, chupo y beso con deseo haciendo que Levi olvidara completamente los dedos que se adentraban en su cuerpo. Bajando por su plano y bien marcado abdomen eren llego a su miembro, el cual beso en la punta, rociando en estos la trasparente esencia de Levi, la cual se lamió mirando desde abajo a los penetrante y calientes ojos de Levi. Sonrió malvadamente, lamió desde la base hasta la punta del miembro, viendo como los penetrantes ojos se entrecerraban de placer, lo hizo un par de veces más, torturando con ello a Levi.

Sabiendo con una sola mirada de Levi que era suficiente de juegos, Eren se acercó a la punta del miembro y humedeciendo sus labios atrapo la ancha cabeza de este, un grito acallado se escuchó, dolor y placer juntos, eren no había perdido el tiempo y al momento en que se metió el miembro en la boca había aprovechado de insertar el tercer dedo que faltaba, intentando opacar el dolor de la invasión de sus dedos. Bajo su boca acariciando con su lengua y succionando fuerte al dejar el miembro salir de su boca, la segunda vez que bajo soltó un gemido haciendo que su boca vibrara y con un gruñido Levi le hacía ver cuánto le había gustado, incluso ahora movía sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, entrando en la boca de eren y después saliendo de esta pero incrustando duramente los dedos dentro de él.

Cuando Eren sintió sus dedos entrar más rápidamente y sin problemas supo que era el momento, con un poco de nervios por ser su primera vez, se separó con un sonoro "plop" del miembro de Levi, el cual lo miro con los ojos vidriosos de placer, acercándose a su rostro lo beso en la frente, los ojos , la nariz y por ultimo sus labio, sabía que era cursi lo que hacía pero no podía evitarlo, no era la primera vez que tenían sexo, pero si era la primera vez en estos 4 años de relación que Eren estaba en la posición de dominante. Sonriendo suavemente, saco los dedos de la entrada de Levi, notando como el interior de Heichou no quería dejarlo ir, sonrió de nuevo y tomando una almohada para hacer las cosas más fáciles, la coloco bajo la espalda de Levi dejando su trasero un poco más elevado, tomo el lubricante que estaba en la mesita al lado de su cama y puso una generosa cantidad en su miembro y un poco más en la entrada de Levi, viendo cómo se estremecía por lo frío que estaba.

Alineando su miembro en la entrada presiono un poco, ambos jadearon cuando la cabeza entro, Eren por lo apretado que estaba y Levi por lo incomodo que era. Suavemente se adentró, soltando un gran jadeo cuando estuvo completamente dentro, oculto su rostro en el cuello de Levi notando la irregular respiración de ambos, se sentía feliz, extasiado y completamente enamorado, Levi era suyo, completamente suyo, estuvo a punto de llorar.

-vas a quedarte así mocoso, porque te juro que soy capaz de cortarte las pelotas si no empiezas a moverte ya- eso fue lo que duro su momento de romanticismo, sonrió, no importaba si Levi no tenía ni una pizca de romanticismo, que le permitiera estar así con él era mucho más de que eren podía pedir.

Saliendo un poco de su interior ambos jadearon, inconscientemente Levi rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de Eren evitando que este saliera por completo de su cuerpo, acercándose al rostro de Levi, Eren lo beso y con sus manos atrajo las caderas de Levi, entrando de una sola estocada a su interior, la brusquedad solo hizo que los jadeos de ambos se escapara de sus bocas haciéndoles saber a ambos que la fricción era exquisita.

Las embestidas siguieron, no eran suaves pero tampoco bruscas, tenían la fuerza justa que los hacia a ambos soltar gemidos de placer, el sudor perlaba sus cuerpos, el aire se les hacía cada vez más difícil de respirar, jadeando Eren soltó su cadera y abrazando el cuerpo más pequeño lo atrajo a él, elevándolos a ambos quedando con Levi a horcajadas sobre él, entendiendo Levi clavo los pies en la cama y empezó el movimiento de sube y baja sobre el miembro de Eren.

No podía negar que en un principio fue incomodo pero ahora lo único que quería era que ese caliente pedazo de carne no saliera más de su cuerpo, se sentía lascivo ahí con la mirada de Eren completamente en él, seductoramente se pasó la lengua por los labios humedeciéndolos mientras abría la boca y dejaba salir los gemidos de placer, en menos de un segundo Eren ya lo tenía de nuevo contra la cama y esta vez sí le dio duro, cada estocada era certera y fue cuando el miembro de Eren toco ese lugar dentro de su cuerpo que no pudo dejar de gritar, un choque de electricidad lo recorrió al sentirlo, Eren pareció comprender porque siguió dándole contra ese punto.

Levi se abraso a Eren al sentir como la parte baja de su vientre se apretaba, bajo una de sus manos a su miembro sintiendo al pasar su mano por su vientre como este se abultaba un poco, definitivamente Eren no era pequeño. Cuando su mano estuvo a punto de tocar su miembro otra mano la aparto, miro a los ojos verdes un poco enojado pero los cerro al segundo después al sentir la mano de Eren en su miembro, este lo apretó en su mano y masturbándolo sintió aún más cerca su orgasmo, a la tercera bajada de la mano de Eren se corrió, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba y su entrada apretaba el miembro de Eren. El cual gimió dolorosamente, mordiéndose los labios Eren dio dos estocadas más contra el cuerpo de Levi, uniéndose al existo orgasmo con Levi, gruño por lo bajo cuando su esencia se adentró en las entrañas de su amante, sin querer aplastar a Levi lo abraso y los giro a ambos, sin salir de su cuerpo, quedando Levi sobre su cuerpo.

Cerrando los ojos ambos se quedaron en silencio intentando acompasas sus respiraciones, varios minutos después Eren sintió como el mentón de Levi se apoyaba en su pecho, abrió los ojos viendo los verde oliva que lo habían enamorado desde el comienzo.

-Te amo, Eren- su corazón se detuvo por un momento, sus ojos y boca se abrieron en demasía y cuando su mente proceso lo que un sonrojado Levi le había dicho sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lagrimas que contenían sus miedos a perderle, a que realmente todo lo que había soportado no había sido suficiente para ganarse el amor de Levi, ahora estaba seguro y aun que Levi nunca se lo volviera a repetir, el guardaría en su corazón este momento.

-Yo también Heichou, yo también- y sin más palabras ambos cayeron abrazados en un sueño pacífico y gratificante, en donde solo estaban ellos dos.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Oh dios mío, ahora sí que estaba muerta.

Mirando por la rendija del armario miro a la pareja durmiente que estaba tendida en la cama, sonrojada a más no poder y con un pequeño hilillo de sangre corriendo por su nariz salió del armario, intentado por todos los medios no hacer ruido, unas ves logro salir de la habitación, supo que nunca más podría mirar a esos dos con los mismo ojos, no ahora que había tenido un espectáculo de porno Gay!

"Hanji esto te pasa por querer vengarte del enano" se reprendía sola mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Deteniéndose miro de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Y una maquiavélica sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

Oh… Rivaille, te tengo justo donde quería…

Y girándose volvió a su habitación. Planeando su nueva venganza.

* * *

Tan-Tan! se acabo xD le gusto? no les gusto? quien quiere sen Hanji!? yo definitivamente sería feliz siendo ella :3 bueno espero que alguien me escriba un Review T^T y me diga sus críticas, ya que es la primera ves que escribo un Lemon tan Explicito w para poderlo escribirlo me leí varios libro homo-eróticos (que ameee con todo mi kokoro) y releí varios mangas yaois! ^w^

Bueno me despido y espérenme que pronto les traeré otro fic, mi maquiavélica mente ya esta pensando en otro con estos dos excitantes hombres *babea*

Pd: Déjenme un Review si no... ¿Me mato? ¿No hago mas Riren? ¿Ereri? ¿**Lemon**? .-. xD


End file.
